


Flower Shop

by riderwrites



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Take This Seriously Please, F/F, eugene is #1 cassunzel fan, gay dorks don't know how to have a conversation, it's just dumb fluff that makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riderwrites/pseuds/riderwrites
Summary: An old lady thinks that Rapunzel and Cass are a couple so Rapunzel makes Cass pretend to be her girlfriend to humor the old lady and Cass is having wave after wave of gay panicThat's it, that's my pitch
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> It's valentine's day, here's a dumb fic that I wrote 2 months ago instead of studying for finals. I originally wrote this solely from Cass's point of view but Rapunzel was being too gay in her reactions and I HAD to include her own slices of gay panic so if it's weird by bad, it's not too serious of a story anyway  
> My whole mantra for this was"if it's funny it stays in" so if it's ooc, whatever  
> 

“Cass, we’re lost,” Rapunzel said as she looked up at the unfamiliar buildings. 

“We’re not lost, we just…” Cass replied, trying to find the right word. “Took a wrong turn somewhere.” 

“I’ve never seen this part of Corona before.” Rapunzel mused as she broke away from Cass’s side to look around at the unfamiliar shops and houses. 

“Be careful Raps,” Cass said as she eyed a particularly dark alleyway. “We don’t know what's nearby.” 

Rapunzel smiled slyly as she looked at Cass from the corner of her eye. “So, you admit that we don’t know where we are then?” 

“I never said that” Cass responded sharply, a smile growing on her face. “I’m sure I’ll recognize where we are just over the next turn. I mapped out the entire kingdom remember?” 

“I remember you saying that for the past 20 minutes.” Rapunzel teased as she slowly made her way back to Cass’s side as the taller woman rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this mini adventure.” Cass shot back in an attempt to defend herself. 

“I’m enjoying this alone time together,” Rapunzel responded as she tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear. 

Butterflies gave flight in Rapunzel's stomach as she let her eyes linger on Cass for a few seconds longer. The soldier's cheeks were slowly turning pink, and Rapunzel swore she saw some emotion in Cass’s eyes begin to give way before the woman quickly repressed it. While Rapunzel tried to be considerate of her friend’s personal space and her despise for anything feelings related, she couldn’t help but try and gauge any sort of reaction in her feelings for Rapunzel and if they were at all the same that the princess had for her. 

Rapunzel knew how she felt about Cass and it felt like every wonderful thing in the world multiplied by a thousand. The soft warmth from the summer sun, the smell of flowers after a rainfall in spring, sneaking off on secret adventures, a fresh set of paints, the crisp smell of fresh paper ready for Rapunzel to create a masterpiece on all wrapped up into one beautiful, amazing woman. 

At first, she thought the feelings she had were platonic, but she hadn’t gotten all nervous and tongue-tied whenever she was with Eugene. Then she thought that it was because Cass was so strong and smart, and Rapunzel just wanted to impress her. The truth was revealed to her during a spot of nighttime tea with her mom when the queen asked her daughter what she thought about her lady-in-waiting. After a 20-minute rant, Queen Ariana cut Rapunzel off with a chuckle. 

_“Seems you have really taken to her.” The queen commented, a sly smile crossing over her cup._

_“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked, feeling a warm blush cross her cheeks._

_“I’ll be honest, when I saw you and Eugene for the first time, I assumed something was going on there but,” Ariana continued. “You and Cassandra do have wonderful chemistry together and she’s quite the young woman too.”_

_“Mom!” Rapunzel gulped, sure that her face was dark red at this point._

_“What? Are you worried I’m going to steal her from you?” The queen teased, laughing again. “I do believe she had somewhat of a crush on me during her adolescence, but I’ll leave her for you.”_

_Ariana winked over her teacup, sending Rapunzel over the deep end. If there was ever a time, she wished for death it was right, then and there in that armchair. While Rapunzel typically enjoyed these night chats with her mom, this one felt like it was getting out of hand._

_Yet once again, talking with her mom had cleared Rapunzel’s mind on yet another issue. She hadn’t thought about the possibility of being with Cass in a romantic way but now that the option was out there in the open, nothing felt more right._

_Relief and excitement came over her as she thought about all the things she could do with Cass if they were a couple. They’d be more hugging and cuddling and handholding and kissing. Rapunzel’s breath hitched at the thought of getting to kiss Cass and she could of ran 10 miles from the excitement the thought gave her. Yet in all of this happiness, a dark thought stopped Rapunzel in her tracks._

_“What if she doesn’t feel the same way…?” Rapunzel asked, staring down at the dark brown liquid in her cup._

_“Just give her time sweetheart.” Queen Ariana said as she set her cup aside and rose to her feet. “Cassandra is more reserved than most and you don’t want to scare her away too soon but with enough patience, she’ll come to see you for the beautiful, wonderful woman you are.”_

_Ariana placed her hand on Rapunzel’s cheek. The princess leaned into the familiar warmth and concluded for the millionth time that the Queen was a far better mother than Gothel ever was._

_“Thanks, mom,” Rapunzel said._

_“Don’t stay up too late dear,” Ariana said before bidding her good night and leaving her alone._

_Rapunzel turned to the fire as she leaned back into the soft armchair. She closed her eyes and let herself imagine herself curled up against Cass’s side. Her head on Cass’s chest as Cass wrapped her arm around Rapunzel’s back to pull her even closer._

And here they were now a few months later. Alone together for the first time in weeks. Rapunzel wouldn’t admit that she had secretly planned the outing. While she had followed the queen’s advice, it was taking much longer than Rapunzel thought to get a solid read on where Cass stood in regard to her feelings for her. Eugene was sure that Cass was what he called “an absolute gay disaster of the finest design”. 

Rapunzel watched as Cass’s cheeks went slightly pink and she quickly opened her mouth to start going deeper into feelings when she heard a soft chuckle from behind them. Immediately, Cass turned on her heel so her back was to Rapunzel, ready to face this new threat. 

The perpetrator was an old woman sweeping in front of a storefront. Her grey hair stuck out amongst the bright colorful flowers that decorated the windows of the building. She had on sky blue dressed and gazed at the pair in front of her with a knowing look. 

“You two reminded me of me and my Myrtle.” She softly chuckled as her memory crossed in front of her eyes. 

“You and who?” Cass asked as her guard slowly went down. 

“Me and my wife.” The old woman said again. 

If Cass’s face wasn’t red before it definitely was now. She heard Rapunzel audibly aww Behind her and Cass quickly pushed how cute that was out of her mind. This woman was obviously insane if she thought she and Raps were a couple caused you’d have to be crazy to even think that was a possibility, right? Cassandra turned to Rapunzel, hoping to get a justification on how preposterous this thing was. 

“We’re not-” Cass began to say before Rapunzel slipped her hand into Cass’s and completely shut her up for the next week. 

“We’re flattered.” Rapunzel finished her eyes a little too soft and her cheeks a little too pink as she glanced up at Cass. The implications of that look were enough to make Cass melt, but she had to be faking it right? For the old lady and her wife?” 

“We used to act just like you two.” The lady said in awe as she looked between them before a sadness crossed in front of her face. “I do miss our walks through town.” 

“Oh, did she pass?” Rapunzel asked. Cass unconsciously squeezed Rapunzel’s hand when she heard the dip in her usual cheerful tone. 

“Two years ago.” The lady mused as she leaned on her broom. “Yet it feels like just yesterday she was here, critiquing my flower arrangements.” 

The old lady turned into the shop, leaving the broom propped up against the storefront. Cassandra took this chance to know exactly what Rapunzel was up to. She whipped around to face Rapunzel; their fingers still intertwined. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She whispered as quietly as possible. “Why are you pretending that we’re a couple?” 

“Come on Cass,” Rapunzel said. “Look how happy she is. You can pretend to be my girlfriend for ten minutes, so she gets to reminisce.” 

Cass pretended that she didn’t feel the sudden rush of joy upon hearing Rapunzel call her her girlfriend. She tried to cover her feelings with an exasperated sigh which failed the second that Rapunzel giggled at it. 

“FINE!” She complained. “But I’m doing this for old lady sapphic, not because I like you.” 

Rapunzel grinned and without warning, pulled Cassandra into the store behind her. Cass stumbled on the steps which helped mask the grin that spread across her face. 

The store was filled with light to appeal to the flowers it held inside and the air smelled strongly of wet earth. Great, big bouquets of flowers and pots full of dirt covered every available surface. Rapunzel neatly stepped over the obstacles, leading Cass in a maze to follow the woman to the side of the building. 

“I’m Rapunzel and this is Cass!” Raps said happily. 

“Guinevere,” The old lady hummed back. “How long have dears been together?” 

“Five months!” Rapunzel quickly replied. 

Cass was shocked at how easily Rapunzel said that. For the girl who couldn’t so much say the simplest of white lies, Rapunzel was doing surprising well pretending to be Cass’s girlfriend. Before Cass could read into it further, she hit her head on a hanging plant. 

“Shit!” Cass cursed before quickly remembering how much Rapunzel hated swearing. “Ah, fuck sorry Raps.” Realizing that she had messed up even more, Cass continued swearing at her own incompetence. 

Rapunzel chuckled softly. “It’s okay Cass, here let me see.” 

“Sorry sweetie, I should have warned you ahead of time,” Guinevere apologized, moving to Cass’s other side to make sure she was okay. 

“S’okay,” Cass responded mostly because Rapunzel was pushing Cass’s hair back to inspect the damage. God her hands were so warm and soft. Cass found herself slightly leaning into the touch. 

“That’s going to leave a bruise,” Rapunzel mumbled. Cass flinched back when Rapunzel touched the tender spot on her forehead. “Does it hurt much?” 

“Um,” Cass said. Her eyes flickered from Guinevere to Rapunzel, her mind spinning with a certain idea. “Maybe a, um, kiss would make it feel better?” 

Rapunzel beamed at the idea a little bit more than Cass thought she would. She moved up on her tip toes to press a peck on top of Cass’s head. Cass suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside and a small, slightly embarrassed smile crossed her face. 

“Sundrops you two are adorable!” Guinevere sighed before they continued their way through the store. “I have something I want to show you. And watch your head dear, I’m afraid there are few more plants. I would hang them higher but then I can’t reach them I’m afraid.” 

The trio stopped at a small table that was overwhelming with plants. Cass wasn’t sure it was possible for so many pots to fit on top of the surface, but the old lady seemed to have found a way. Unlike the store which consisted mostly of flowers, the table boasted a collection of succulents and ferns. Moss seemed to grow out of the table surface and hanging plants with long vines gave the small area the appearance of a jungle. 

Cass had to duck underneath the low-hanging plants to see what the shorter women were looking at. At the far end of the table was a miniature gallery. Paintings of the same woman through various stages of life. In some, she had her back to the painter as she crouched over various plants while in others, she was looking forward with her gray hair up in a tight braid. 

Cass recognized the old lady in front of her in one of the pictures only her hair was dark brown, and her dress was a dazzling white. Her heart fluttered as she recognized it as a wedding photo. Cassandra couldn’t help but imagine a portrait like that of her own. Dressed up in a guard uniform while she watched her wife-to-be walk towards her in a flowing white gown. 

Her cheeks with red as she looked down at Rapunzel, unable to stop herself from thinking about how good the princess looked in white. Rapunzel was trying to take in the entirety of the table all at once. Her eyes flickered from the various plants on the table to ones suspended in the air to the portraits near the back the sparkle of awe in her eyes as she took in the craftsmanship was too adorable to stare at for long. 

“Is that her?” Rapunzel asked, pointing at one of the paintings. 

The old lady fondly stared at it, reaching across the table to break it free from the others. Cass shifted to get a better look. A rounded frame held an image of a dark-haired woman with challenging blue eyes. Her arms were crossed as she leaned on her right foot. Despite it lacking in the professionalism of the painting, the personality of the woman came out. Decked up in what seemed to be an explorer outfit, the woman gave the viewers a knowing smile that reflected in the old lady’s eyes. 

“This is my Myrtle.” She said softly. “I used to carry this one around with me when she went out on her expeditions.” The old lady looked up at Rapunzel and Cassandra, a light in her eye as she began to tell them about her. “She was a botanist, she used to travel all over the 7 kingdoms researching and documenting plants. A real stickler for science too. Refused to use any common names for plants. She was all species this and genus that.” 

She chuckled good-naturedly. “The first day I met her, she walked through the door and told me off about trying to market certain plants for love or forgiveness. Going on and on about how they were “just plants” and “didn’t have any goddamn meaning”. I thought she was the most stubborn and awful woman on the plant, and I told her that too. The next day she comes back in with bougainvillea and tells me that I reminded her of it.” The woman gestured to the plant that surrounded the portraits. Delicate pink leaves wrapped around the frame edges while small white flowers pecked out from in between the nest of leaves. “They’re beautiful and can survive major droughts without many issues. ‘They don’t give up and you sure as hell didn’t give up yelling at me yesterday’ she said.” The woman shot Rapunzel a wink. “As you can tell I wore her down.” 

The two shorter women laughed while Cass furrowed her brow. She couldn’t shake the feeling that it sounded a little familiar. Rapunzel turned back to the photo of Myrtle with a soft smile on her face. 

“She’s beautiful,” Rapunzel said. 

“She is.” The woman agreed. 

“Myrtle was so proud of her work.” Guinevere sighed. “She would have worked herself to the bone happily if I hadn’t intervened.” She leaned forward to Rapunzel and mocked telling her a secret. “They don’t seem to understand that we know what’s best for them, do they?” 

“Hey, wait a minute,” Cassandra interjected as she saw Rapunzel shoot her a knowing look. 

“Cass, sweetie, you put more care into your weapons and armor than yourself.” Rapunzel cut her off. 

Cass shyly looked away, both because Rapunzel was right and because she wanted to hide the small smile she couldn’t force away after being called ‘sweetie’. Rapunzel saw it and an even wider one broke out across her face at getting a reaction like that, her own cheeks becoming pink. Rapunzel handed back the portrait and Guinevere carefully put it back in its place. 

“Do you mind if we look around a little bit more?” Rapunzel asked, gesturing to the store. 

“Take as long you’d like dears,” Guinevere said. 

Rapunzel happily dragged Cassandra through the shop. She admired and awed at the various bouquets and flowers that seemed to be stalked on top of each other. Unlike other flower shops Cass had been in, this one boasted quite the collection of strange, more leafy plants. Some were decorated with thorns while one or two were even carnivorous which was something that Cass felt other stores were gravely missing out on. 

Rapunzel rambled on and on about all the plants, sharing all the facts she knew from her readings on plants. Cassandra could have gotten lost in Rapunzel’s fact dumping, nodding at while the princess spoke. They walked the length of the store as Rapunzel began to gather the various plants that she deemed ‘unable to live without’. 

“Raps, we can’t bring 26 plants back to the castle,” Cassandra said with a sigh as she watched Rapunzel’s collection grow. 

“We won’t know until we tryyyyyyyy!” Rapunzel sang. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea on how that would go,” Cass responded. 

“But I love all of them, Cass! How can I leave anyone behind?” Rapunzel pouted as she gazed lovingly at the various flowers. 

“How about we take four back today and if you find you really can’t live without them, we’ll come back for the other 22.” Cass compromised. 

“Promise?” Rapunzel asked in all seriousness as she held out her pinky finger. 

“I promise Raps,” Cass said, feeling slightly foolish as she sealed the notion with her own pinky. 

Rapunzel put her hands on her hips as she stared down at the mass range of plants around her. “But how can I pick just four?” 

“I’ll help you,” Cass said and the two of them sat down on the floor to get a better look at all the plants. Cass held up a planter that had roses with every color imaginable across its petals. How Guinevere had managed to bring this plant to life was beyond Cass, but she knew that Rapunzel wouldn’t be able to leave the shop without them and she set it aside in the keep pile. 

“Why the hell would you pick this one?” Cass asked as she picked up a small pot that held a somewhat wrinkled plant. It was a pale green with the smallest, dusty yellow bud peeking out. Rapunzel fondly took it from Cass’s hand and cradled it in her own. 

“It’s so cute!” Rapunzel insisted. Before Cass could say another word, Rapunzel closed the distance between them to peck Cassandra on the cheek. “Just like you!” 

Cass was dead. Good-bye, nice knowing you all, on my way to see Myrtle dead. No thoughts went through her mind except processing how soft Rapunzel’s lips had been on her skin. It was a good thing Rapunzel had taken the plant from her because Cassandra was sure that she would have dropped it in her surprise. 

Rapunzel was staring back at her, waiting for her reaction. Cassandra opened her mouth to say something, but the words got lost in the back of her throat. She figured that Guinevere was nearby and Raps was playing it up for appearances. Yeah, that had to be it, appearances. Still didn’t change the fact that she would be up all night replaying that moment in her mind. 

“Um, thanks,” Cass responded. Her lack of experience in dealing with feelings caught up to her and she found herself unsure what to say. “So, I guess it’s a keeper then?” 

“Yeah,” Rapunzel said as she gently placed it by the containers of roses. Cassandra couldn’t help but think that Rapunzel sounded a little disappointed but before Cass could focus on it, Rapunzel quickly went onto the next plant. 

The two ended with a bouquet of daffodils that Rapunzel wanted to give to her mom and a hanging plant that seemed far too big for its pot. As the pair put away the rest of Rapunzel’s collection, Cassandra had no doubt that she would see them again soon especially with the way that Rapunzel was giving each of them a tearful goodbye. 

“It’s alright Raps,” Cass said as the two walked to the front of the store to pay. 

Rapunzel couldn’t help looking back. “Do you think they know that they’re just as good as the ones we’re taking?” 

“I think they’ll be alright,” Cass said, lighting bumping Rapunzel with her shoulder to comfort her without dropping any plants. 

They checked out, bid Guinevere goodbye after reluctantly asking for directions and headed back to the castle. It was an awkward trip back, to say the least. Cassandra felt like she kept saying the wrong things as Rapunzel wasn’t her usual peppy self. They walked in silence, each one glancing over at the other nervously. 

Cass helped Rapunzel put the plants away in the princess’s room before heading off to her own. She hesitated for a moment in the door frame, glancing over at Raps who was staring at the blue sky beyond her balcony. The princess seemed upset but was reluctant to show it. As Cass walked down the hall, she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe everything that happened today wasn’t just a ruse for an old lady. 

The princess was trying to push her disappointment away by trying to come up with names for her new plants. She really thought that Cass would have done something today, anything. Maybe Cass did just see Rapunzel as a friend. After a few hours of sulking, Rapunzel was visited by Eugene. 

“So! How was your day off with the ice queen?” Eugene asked as he lounged against one of the chairs in Rapunzel’s bedroom. Rapunzel sighed as she watered the small succulent that she had bought earlier. 

“I don’t know.” She said. “I think I ruined my chances with Cass.” 

“We’re still talking about Cassandra, right?” Eugene clarified. “The woman who nearly too gay to function?” 

“I might have gone a little too far,” Rapunzel admitted as she sat down opposite Eugene. She wrung her hands together as she told her friend the events of the day. For the first time in a while, Rapunzel felt like she had a real chance to get further in her relationship with Cass. It had been so right to be with her, and Rapunzel was sure that Cassandra felt it too. But the walk home had both of them on edge and the princess couldn’t help but think that she crossed the line. 

“Cass will come around, just give her time Blondie,” Eugene said. 

A sudden knock at the door drew Rapunzel’s attention away from their conversation. She quickly walked over to open it, expecting the castle staff or perhaps her parents waiting. When she opened the door, she found her topic of conversation staring back at her. 

Cass met Rapunzel’s eyes and the blonde girl nearly fell backward in surprise. A faint pink rose to her cheeks as embarrassment fell over her for talking about the other woman when she had been so close by. 

“Cassandra!” Rapunzel tried to cover up the squeak in her voice. 

“Hey, Raps,” Cass said. “Are you busy?” 

“Nope! Just here, by myself.” Rapunzel replied, her mind too much of a mess to respond. 

“I thought I heard you talking to someone,” Cass said, furrowing her brow. 

“Ha….nooooo,” Rapunzel said, extremely confused as to why she couldn’t just say that Eugene was inside. She quickly looked to the side and monitored for Eugene to get the hell out. Eugene made a wide gesture to the open room around him with a questioning look, but Rapunzel didn’t have time for him. 

“Okay then,” Cass replied, and Rapunzel could tell by her voice that she didn’t believe her. “This’ll be quick anyway.” 

Rapunzel could feel her heart begin to beat faster and faster. This could either go extremely well or extremely bad. What if Cass was coming to tell her that she was reassigned? What if she told her that she quit after what Rapunzel did today? Or worse, she could be here to tell Rapunzel that she already had a girlfriend? Jealously brewed in Rapunzel as she thought about Cass’s potential girlfriend who got to do all the things with Cass that Rapunzel was dying to do. 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Cass asked. Rapunzel felt her heart stop and her eyes widen. 

“Not that I know of,” Rapunzel responded, perplexed. “Why, did something come up?” 

“No, I was just wondering,” Cass began, her eyes started to slowly move around the room avoiding Rapunzel’s stare. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as she continued. “After you have dinner with your parents if you wanted and if only if you wanted to, go down to Attila’s bakery for dessert...with me.” 

Cass returned her gaze to Rapunzel as she nervously bit her lip. While Cass was trying to play it off as cool, her expression gave away how nervous she was asking. Her eyes were big and hopeful, pink tinting her cheeks as she nervously scratching the back of her neck to keep her hands busy. Rapunzel had never seen her like this before and she couldn’t believe that she was the one to leave Cassandra in this puppy-dog state but yet here she was, asking Rapunzel out and the princess couldn’t believe it. She wanted to burn every detail in her mind so she could paint it later, commit this moment to memory. 

“I mean if you don’t want to it’s totally fine.” Cass quickly stuttered, holding her hands up defensively after a few seconds of quiet. “You probably have other things you wanna do and I just thought that-” 

“Cass,” Rapunzel said, grabbing the other girl’s forearms to steady her. “I would love to.” 

Cass relaxed. The tension in her shoulders lessened and her face slipped down into a smile. Rapunzel couldn’t help but grin at her. She wanted to throw her arms around Cass’s neck and kiss her speechless but that would have to wait and thank god it wouldn’t be long until she could. 

“Alright,” Cass said as she gently squeezed Rapunzel’s hands. “Then… it’s a date.” 

“A date,” Rapunzel repeated to make sure she heard that wonderful word right. “With you.” 

“Uh, yeah Raps,” Cass responded, a little confused. “Just us.” 

“I can’t wait,” Rapunzel said with a grin as Cass pulled away from Rapunzel. She shot Rapunzel a smile before turning down, an obvious bounce in her step. Rapunzel could hear her whistling as she closed the door. 

“If that just happened, I owe Lance a lot of money,” Eugene said, stepping out from where he was hiding on the balcony. Rapunzel was too dumbstruck to reply to him. 

“Cass asked me out on a date,” Rapunzel said in disbelief. 

“Yeah, and if you could do your old pal Eugene here a favor and not tell Lance that Cass was the one to ask you out, me and my wallet would be entirely grateful,” Eugene said, throwing an arm around Rapunzel’s shoulders. 

“I have a date with Cass,” Every single time Rapunzel said it out loud it a new rush of euphoria ran through her. 

Before Eugene could say another word, Rapunzel let out a high-pitched squeal. Eugene shot back in surprise, covering his ears as Rapunzel turned to grab him by the shoulders. 

“Eugene! I have a date with the most incredible woman on the plant!” Rapunzel cried as she began to violently shake him by the shoulders. “THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!” 

“II-ff yyyooouuu cooulldd mayybbeee-” Eugene started to ask before Rapunzel let go of him. He fell to the ground with an oof as Rapunzel flinched back. 

“Sorry, Eugene!” She said as she crouched next to him. She gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m just really excited.” 

“I can tell,” Eugene said, slightly dazed. 

“How could I not be?” Rapunzel asked, jumping to her feet. “I have a date with the cutest, sweetest, most amazing person in all of Corona!” 

It seemed impossible that in just a few hours Rapunzel would be walking down the streets holding Cass’s hand. They would talk and laugh and if she got cold Rapunzel could give Cass her jacket (she’d have to remember to bring one just in case) and then they would snuggle up to each other to stay warm and maybe even finally kiss. 

It was all too much to handle, and Rapunzel fell on her bed. Pascal scurried down to meet her, chirping happily for her. She reached to rub his nose as a smile crossed her face. “How lucky am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel barely made it to their date without spontaneously combusting
> 
> Barely


End file.
